


Couldn't think of a sick short joke

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was rattling his mind trying to think of all the short jokes about getting sick, unfortunately he couldn't think of any</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't think of a sick short joke

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing

It was a major coincidence that they ended up moving into the same apartment block, and the same floor, also they were only two doors apart. None of it was planned in the slightest, it just somehow made things easier, the playful flirting could be returned instantly by simply walking to their door and making out with them on the spot. Oh right, yeah that's how they got together, not the greatest story. Not really a story they could tell, oh how did we get together? We kept flirting a bunch so Jeremy walked to my house which was two doors apart in the middle of the night, texted me that he was there, knocked on the door and made out with me. We then banged, it was great, no. That is not a story you tell, anywhere, unless they are both drunk and have nothing to lose.

Although they were still in the beginning stages of their relationship, it had been three months or so, Jeremy was better at the dates, he was better at the smaller details. But at the moment he was standing in front of Jeremy's apartment door, he was supposed to be at least rushing to get ready, it was seven thirty which is usually the time they would "leave". It meant they would meet up, and proceed to make out for ten minutes, they were very much in the high school phase of their relationship but they couldn't care less. The only reason he didn't stay at Jeremy's place last night though is that he got home at eleven at night because he needed to do some shopping, apparently the shorter man was feeling to good so he would sleep it off. 

Matt knocked on the door and waited a few moments, usually his boyfriend was lazing about in the kitchen, he waited a few seconds before knocking again. Strange, he pressed his head against the door and listened out for any sounds, no shower, no tv, nothing. He took out his spare key and unlocked the door, the apartment seemed empty, he slowly made his way to the bedroom checking the bathroom and spare room. Matt opened the bedroom door, Jeremy was huddled under the blankets with only his head showing,

"Hey lazy butt, time to get up" said Matt, his boyfriend groaned and pulled himself into the blankets more. 

"Can't, sick" rasped Jeremy, his voice sounded like he was gargling gravel, he reached out and placed his hand onto Jeremy's forehead, his boyfriend flinched back probably surprised how cold Matts hand was compared to Jeremy's forehead. 

"Fuck Jerem, you are burning up" said Matt, there was a few second pause before Jeremy threw back the covers and stumbled into the bathroom, Matt cringed at the sound of his boyfriend throwing up into what was hopefully the toilet. Matt made his way into the bathroom and sat next to Jeremy who continued to vomit, trying to calm him down the taller man rubbed Jeremy's back soothingly. Five minutes later it was just Jeremy leaning over the bowl,

"Thanks" murmured Jeremy,

"No big deal" said Matt wiping away the vomit from the side of his boyfriends mouth, he noticed how he had began to tremble by sitting on the cold tiles. 

"Cold? C'mon lets get you to the couch" said Matt standing and slowly helping him up, Jeremy groaned but complied as they walked to the couch, as soon as the shorter man was placed down, gently as possible Matt ran to the bedroom. Grabbed the blankets, and a good fresh one, placed it on top of Jeremy who attempted to laugh. Placed a bucket he found from the kitchen next to him, gave him a glass of water and attempted to set up Netflix. When the first few notes of the title played he paused it, he leaned back onto the couch and grinned,

"How quick was that?" asked Matt, the shorter man smirked and shrugged,

"Like eight minutes" said Jeremy, 

"I blame Netflix" said the taller man shaking his head,

"I don't know, you took awhile to get me some water" teased Jeremy,

"Did not" replied Matt,

"Did too" said Jeremy,

"As much as I'd love to say and argue i need to go to work" said Matt standing, the shorter man pouted at him,

"Don't leave, we could watch Harry Potter all day" said Jeremy,

"No, I would watch Harry Potter and pause it while you are vomiting” replied Matt, 

“Please don’t say that word” said Jeremy rubbing his head,

“Harry Potter?” joked Matt standing up and grabbing some aspirin and handing it to his boyfriend.

“Shut up” groaned Jeremy taking the medicine with the water,

“Will you be okay for a few hours?” asked Matt grabbing his backpack,

“Will you stay here with me?” questioned Jeremy,

“No” replied Matt,

“Then no” said Jeremy, the taller man kissed him on the forehead.

“Was that too gay?” asked Matt opening the front door,

“Yes please leave” replied Jeremy,

“Good” responded Matt.


End file.
